My Goddess
by jazzybaee
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in the forest right after graduation. Bella decides to go back home. Back home to Italy. And The Volturi. What happens when her father, Aro, changes her into a vampire and the Cullens come visit to meet the new Volturi Princess. Will Edward give up and let Bella be happy with Rosalie? What does Rosalie think about Bella being her true mate?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story so don't judge it so quickly._ **

**Edward leaves Bella in the forest right after graduation. Bella decides to go back home. Back home to Italy. And The Volturi. What happens when her father, Aro, changes her into a vampire and the Cullens come visit to meet the new Volturi Princess. Will Edward give up and let Bella be happy with Rosalie? What does Rosalie think about Bella being her true mate?**

I can't believe this happened.

He left me.

I knew I shouldn't have listened to him when he said he loved me and that he would never hurt me.

_Flashback_

"I would never hurt you Bella. You're my mate." Edward said. I looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. All I saw was sincerity and love. Under the sincerity, I could see something dark and dangerous. I just brushed it off as my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Okay. I believe you, Edward."

"Thank you, love. I love you." He told me, flashing me his crooked grin that I loved so much.

"I love you too."

_End Flashback_

There are so many emotions going through me right now it's making me want to explode. Instead of trying to figure out all of them, I decide to settle on the one that's most prominent. _Anger_.

I feel something wet on my cheek. I bring my hand up to my face just noticing that it's a tear. There not tears of sadness. They're tears of anger.

I'm angry that he lied to me. I'm angry that he took my family away. I'm angry that he took away my chance of being happy. He took my goddess away. _My Rosalie._


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to go ahead and add another chapter. I'll probably update again later today since it is 3:13 in the morning right now.**

**I hope you guys like it! :)**

3 Months.

It's been 3 months since I've seen my goddess.

I don't know what to do anymore. There's a giant gaping hole in my chest. I wish she were here with me. Stupid Edward.

Everyone thinks that I'm upset about my breaking with Edward. HA! Yeah right. Of course I cared about him, but I never said I was in love with him. Why would I want to be in love with a man who controls my life?

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when my phone rings.

(Regular: Bella. _Italics: Aro)_

"Hello?"

"_Isabella! My beautiful daughter! Oh how I miss you."_

"I miss you too, daddy."

"_How's everything in Forks?"_

"Everything's fine…"

"_What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? When I find out who her my baby girl-"_

"I'm fine, father… It's just… The Cullens left. _She _left. He took my goddess from me, daddy. What am I supposed to do? I can't live without her. My heart aches when she's not around." My eyes start to burn. I can feel the onslaught of tears coming soon.

"_Darling, I assure you when I see Edward I will have a LONG talk with him. How dare he take away your mate? How dare he tell you that you are his mate when you don't even feel the mating pull to him! Remind me again why you stayed with him even though you knew he wasn't your mate." _I can hear him growling with every sentence. I love my father. He has always been protective of his little princess.

"I stayed with him because she is with Emmett. I had to be around her. Father, why is she with Emmett if she's my mate? Shouldn't she be feeling the mating pull?"

"_Ah… yes she should. I have a suspicion that someone is messing with her feelings."_ What? Jasper wouldn't do that. Unless… That stupid pixie! She knew Rosalie was my mate! She probably had a vision and told Edward. I can't believe they would do this to me.

"Father, do you think that I could come home? I miss you and Volterra and all of the guard." I hope he lets me come home. I really miss my family.

"_Of course you can come home, princess. I can't wait to see you."_

"I can't wait either, daddy. I'm going to go pack and tell Uncle Charlie that I'm going home." I'm sure father can hear the excitement in my voice. I know I can.

"_Okay, darling. I'll see you in a few days. I'll send the private jet and Jane to come pick you up tomorrow."_

I squeal with excitement. "I can't wait to see Jane! I've missed her so much." Jane is my best friend. We do almost everything together. I even helped set her up with her mate George who is a member of the guard.

"_Yes, well I have to go now, darling. I love you princess."_

"I love you too, daddy!" I know that I have a silly grin on my face. I really am a daddy's girl.

I hang up the phone after we say our goodbyes.

I quickly pack only the essentials because I know once I get home Heidi and Jane are going to want to go shopping.

I hear the cruiser pull up to the house. I run down the stairs, surprisingly not tripping, to meet Charlie at the door.

"Charlie!" I throw myself at him. He thankfully catches me before we go crashing to the floor.

"What's up, kid? What's got you so excited?"

"I'm going home to Volterra tomorrow. Father said I could go. I can't stay here anymore. I hope you understand Uncle Charlie. I just miss her so much. I need to go home and be with family…" I stop talking once I notice the look on his face. "Not that you're not family! I just… Ugh!"

Charlie starts laughing once he notices my discomfort. "I'm sorry Bells. I know what you mean. It's okay. You can go back to Italy. I'm sad to see you go, but I know it's what you need. I'll miss you kiddo."

"I'll miss you too Uncle Charlie." I give him a big hug. He's not my biological father. He's one of my father's best friends, hence why I call him Uncle Charlie. I asked father if I could go to America and go to high school like a normal teenager before I was changed. He told I could go only if I stayed with Charlie.

"You better get some sleep for tomorrow." Charlie says while awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Okay. Goodnight Charlie." I say kissing his cheek. He starts to blush furiously.

"Goodnight Bells. I'll see you in the morning."

I get in bed knowing that the faster tomorrow comes; the closer I am to going home.

I fall asleep dreaming of my angel. My Goddess Rosalie.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm starting to make the chapters longer. I'll probably post an update in 2 days. I'm going to make the next chapter longer than this one. Sorry for the delay :)**

I'm woken up by someone jumping on my bed. I open my eyes and see my best friend smiling down at me with happiness shining in her eyes.

"Jane! I missed you so much!" I grab Jane into a bear hug. She hugs me back just as fiercely but also minding her strength not wanting to hurt her best friend.

"I missed you too, Baby Bell." I smile at hearing my nickname that she gave me when I was little.

_Flashback_

"Daddy where is Janie?" I look at my father, impatiently waiting for him to tell me.

"Well little one, she is in the training room. I will call her for you. Jane." Just as he calls her, there is a gust of wind which could only me she is in the throne room.

"Yes master."

"Isabella was asking for you." I smile at Jane but she just glares at me. She's never liked me. I wonder why?

"Hi Janie. Can you help me with something?" I give her my puppy dog eyes and I can see her walls slowing falling.

"I'll do anything for you Baby Bell." She smiles at me with an actual genuine smile.

_End Flashback_

"How are you, Bell?" I can hear the real question she's asking though. _Are you okay? _I smile sadly at her.

"I'm fine Janie. I just miss her a lot." Feeling a tear slide down my cheek, Jane quickly wipes it away.

"When I get my hand on him he will be known as Deadward." She says with a growl. I look into her eyes. There dark as night. Jane has always been protective of me. That's why she became my best friend. She wouldn't let any hurt me.

"I know. Calm down Jane. I just want to go home. Can we leave now?" I give her my puppy dog eyes. Just in case that didn't work, I gave her my famous pout as well.

"Anything you want Baby Bell. Just, please put away the pout. That thing is deadly." I giggle when she says this because I know it's true.

I get out of bed and get my things so we can leave. I don't even bother changing my clothes because we'll be on a plane for nearly 11 hours.

As soon as I've got everything we run down to the limo that's waiting and head to the airport. We get to the private jet and get settled on. For the whole trip I was dreaming about my angel. My goddess. I had a million questions going through my mind while thinking about her.

What is she doing right now? Does she think of me at all? Is she still with Emmett? Emmett… I wonder what she'll think when she finds out that she's "mated" to her nephew. I don't even think Emmett knows that he's mated to his Aunt. I know for a fact that his real mate is Victoria.

* * *

We eventually landed in Italy. It was another 45 minute drive to get to the castle. I decided that I needed to call Tori and tell her what happened.

(Regular: Bella; _Italics: Victoria_)

"_Hello?" _I smile when I hear the slight Irish accent.

"Hi Tori! You'll never guess what _he_ did."

"_What did he do this time Bells?" _I then tell everything that he did. I told her how he left me and how he took my mate and her mate away from us. We then began to make a plan on getting our mates. We knew that they weren't to blame. The people to blame were the stupid pixie and Deadward.

Although I can't really blame Jasper; Alice can be very manipulative when she wants. I kind of feel bad for him. I wonder what will happen when he finds out that Alice isn't his real mate. Edward is Alice's mate. They just don't want to believe it so they made it seem like Alice was feeling the pull towards Jasper instead.

"So do you think it'll work? Do you think we'll be able to get our mates back?" I ask hesitantly.

"_I do think we'll be able to get them back. It'll take some time but we will definitely have our mates." _She says confidently. I sigh once I hear her answer. I know that we will get our mates but I don't want to wait. I want my mate now. I want to get her away from that pixie. I don't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Thanks Tori. You really know how to boost my confidence. I gotta go now. We just got to the castle. You should come home as well. I'm sure daddy misses his other daughter as well." If you haven't figured it out, Tori is my big sister. She's only older by about 5 minutes though. We were born as hybrids. Half-human and half-vampire. She was changed into a vampire before I was so she could protect me while I went to high school. Everything that happened with James was a plan that we made when we thought Edward was getting suspicious. James isn't really dead. Right now he's back in Italy on the elite guard. He's our back up tracker whenever Demetri is on a mission.

When we hang up the phone, I look out the window and see the entrance to my home. I smile once I realize that I get to see my family now.

I don't even wait for the driver to open the door. I throw the door open and run into the throne room. Sitting in their thrones with big smiles on their faces are my uncles and my father.

I throw myself at my father while screaming that I missed him. He holds me tightly telling me that he's never letting his baby girl go.

Everything is a huge blur after this moment. I realize that I haven't slept in almost 24 hours so I'm pretty sure I passed out sometime while talking to my family.

I wake up in my room the next morning. I take a shower then go into my closet to find my cloak. My cloak is black just like the elite guard's and my father's. Once I'm dressed I know that it's time for our plan to start.

I quickly run to the throne room, bursting into the room without a care in the world.

"Daddy, can we have a ball to introduce Tori and I as the Volturi Princesses? You said we could once I came back. You also said that you would change me."

"I will change you later today Princess and yes we can have a ball. When is your sister going to be here?"

"She said that she'll be here tomorrow. Can we invite the Cullens a week before the ball is supposed to be held? I have some business that needs to be handled with Alice and Edward."

"Anything for you, darling. Are you and Vicky going to get your mates?"

"Yes we are daddy. We have a plan already. Thank you daddy. Can you call the Cullens and tell them that they need to be at the castle for the ball in four days. I think I should be done with the change by then. I just don't think I can be away from my mate much longer. " I say with a grimace when I think about being away from my mate.

"I'll call them while you're changing. Do you want to be changed now?" Father asks with hopeful eyes.

"Yes father. I would love to be changed now. Are you going to change me or is Jane?"

"I think Jane can change you now my dear. I'll see you in three days little one." He quickly kisses my forehead right before I feel a sharp pain in my neck and wrist. I feel Jane kiss my forehead and well while whispering that she loves me.

The pain isn't that unbearable right now but I know that it's going to get worse. I close my eyes and think of everything that's about to happen to pass the time. My last coherent thought is that I can't wait to see my mate again.

* * *

**Sooo what'd you think?**

**I need your guys' opinion. Do you think Esme should be with Carlisle or with Aro?**

**Also do you want Carlisle to be a god guy or a bad guy in this story?**

**Don't forget to review, Please :)**


	4. Author's Note! (Please Read)

**I'm sorry guys! I know you were hoping for an update but I still don't know who to put Esme with. **

**A lot of people are saying Aro but other people are say Carlisle and I don't want them to be disappointed.**

**I put a poll up on my profile though!**

**I'm hoping that maybe then I can finally figure out who to put Esme with.**

**And I'm also trying to make the chapters longer so for that to happen, it's going to take longer for me to update **

**I'll try to update later this week if I have time but I have an English SOL this Thursday so I'm not going to be on my laptop that much because of that until then I'll answer some questions that you guys have asked :)**

Evangeline Kathrine: I think I might give Jasper a mate. Who do you think it should be?

tlc125: I really like Alice. I'm not going to kill her though (SPOILER ALERT!) But she is being manipulated by Dickward…Just saying ;P

duralast406: They're older than they look. Physically they look about 17 but they're actually about 300 years old. Their mother was killed during child birth but she knew it was going to happen. Aro specifically told her that she was going to die but she didn't care.

Jay aka Jordan: I'm making Emmett be Victoria's true mate because I think they would make a really cute couple.

**Thanks guys! I hope that helps! Review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**~Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been stressing over school for next year. It's my senior year! I still have so much to do! Enough about my life though! I hope you like this chapter! It's not as long as I wanted it to be but that's okay. I'll try and make them longer!~**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

All I can feel is the excruciating pain. It's feels like nothing I've ever felt before. I can that the pain is about to increase drastically. I bite my tongue trying not to scream. If I've made it this far without screaming, then I can make it to the end.

Finally I hear my heartbeat beat one final _Thump_, then silence. I hear nothing in the room I'm in; nothing but silence. I hear someone in the room shuffle around nervously. Acting on instinct, I jump and place myself firmly against the wall, a deep growl rumbling from my chest.

The man with the black hair steps forward. I can tell that he is very old and powerful. I fight the urge to submit to his power.

"Isabella? Do you know who I am?" The man asks. I look at him closely. I then recognize him as my father; the man who has raised me my whole life.

"Daddy? What happened?" I ask quizzically. He then looks at the people behind him, which I recognize as Jane, Uncle Caius, and Uncle Marcus. I step forward once I know that they aren't trying to hurt me.

"You're a vampire now. We changed you three days ago. How do you feel? Are you thirsty?" I then think about his question. _Am I thirsty?_ I then feel a tickle in the back of my throat but it's not uncomfortable.

"No, I'm fine." They look at me strangely. "What? What's wrong?" I ask quickly. I hope there's nothing wrong with me.

"It's just… your blood lust should be going off the charts. I wonder why it's not." He then looks to Marcus to see if he has any answers. Marcus continues to stare at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"I think that our Niece Bella is just a special vampire." He says with a smile.

I smile at my Uncle Marcus. This is why he's my favorite. He always knows what to say. Whenever I need advice I always go to him.

"Well my darling daughter, we should get ready. The Cullens should be arriving shortly." Once he says that, I jump up and race to the bathroom to shower.

I finally finished my shower. I quickly threw on the first thing that I saw in my closet, which happened to be a pair of black skinny jeans and blue halter top. I then put my cloak on over my designer clothes.

I race to the throne room. Once outside the door I notice that they're more vampires there. So obviously the Cullens have arrived. I take a deep breath and push the doors open. Seven pairs of golden eyes look at me. Many different emotions shining in them. Curiosity, shock, hope, etc.; however, in Edward's and Alice's eyes are nothing but anger.

**Rosalie's POV**

I can't believe we have been summoned to the castle. What could Aro possibly want?

Suddenly I feel this sharp pain in my chest. I grab my chest hoping that it would dull the pain; it doesn't. In fact, it only makes it worse.

"CARLISLE!" I scream hoping he would know why my heart hurts. As soon as I call his name he's standing in front of me with the rest of the family… And Dickward.

"What is it Rosalie?" He questions with concern.

"I was just sitting here when suddenly my chest starts to hurt. It feels like my dead beating heart is about to explode. Why is it doing that? You're a doctor, help me." I tell him worriedly. I don't know what's wrong. All I know is that my chest hurts like hell. This pain is starting to become very uncomfortable.

"Well, usually when you're mated to someone and they're in pain, you feel your mate's pain."

"But Emmett isn't in pain. What does that mean then?" I ask, knowing that deep down whatever he is about to say is going to change my life.

"It means that Emmett isn't your real mate." Everybody in the room gasps. We're not mates? How can that be? We felt the mating pull towards each other.

"Well it looks like you guys aren't true mates. If you were true mates, then you should be able to feel when your mate is in pain." I sigh once I realize everything he is saying is true. Whenever Emmett has been hurt I wouldn't feel his pain. Something I noticed is that all the couples are the exact same way.

"Can we just go to Volterra and ask Marcus if we are true mates or not?" I ask, hoping that Carlisle would allow us to.

"Sure. I think it is best that we get to the bottom of this as well. So, let's all go pack a bag and head to the airport. Esme, will you call the airport and book seven tickets?" He looks at Esme.

"Of course." She quietly walks into the kitchen to make the call while everyone else races upstairs to pack.

(In Italy)

We've finally landed in Italy, now we have about a 45 minute drive to get to the entrance of the castle. The ride to the castle was really quiet. Everybody either lost in their thoughts or intently staring out the window.

We just reached the castle. We're greeted with Felix at the entrance. He takes us to the throne room, sitting right in front of us are the three kings themselves.

"Ah, the Cullens. Welcome to Volterra. I trust that your journey here was satisfactory. Now, we have some things that need to be explained to you. You have been asked here to-" His sentence is interrupted by the throne room doors being thrown open. Everyone whips around to see who the new comer is. I gasp once I see who it is. I've never been attracted to women before but this woman is by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She has long wavy brown hair with a tint of red to it, lips that are pink and full, and a body to die for. I didn't realize I was openly checking her out until I look at her face to find that she is staring right back at me. Her eyes are brightest shade of red I have ever seen. She's most likely a newborn. For some strange reason, I feel like we know this woman. She looks a lot like Bella. But that's impossible. Bella is back in Forks, safe and sound.

She marches right past us to stand next to Aro. Her face is emotionless. She turns to stare at us each individually. Once she gets to me, I can see her eye soften the tiniest bit. Something flashes behind her eyes. Is that happiness, longing, and… _love?_ No, that can't be right. My eyes must be playing tricks on me.

"Well, Cullen family I would like you to meet my daughter and the Princess of the Volturi Isabella Marie Volturi." We gasp once he says her name. It is Bella. What happened to her?

"Bella? You look so different… So beautiful." I say breathlessly. I don't realize what I've said until everyone in the room turns to look at me like I've grown a second head. I look down embarrassingly.

I hear her laugh a little. The next thing she says is something I didn't expect her to say.

"Why thank you, my love. You look beautiful as always." She then sends a dazzling smile in my direction. For a second it feels like my brain went into overload. All I can think about is how beautiful she looks and how I wish that she was mine. I stop breathing once I comprehend what I just thought. I want her to be mine. Does that mean she's my mate?

"Yes Rosalie. I am your mate." She answers my unasked question. Wait… Can she hear my thoughts?

"Yes I can. When you find you're true mate, you're supposed to be able to hear their thoughts. Hence why I can now hear yours."

Oh. Well that makes sense. I can't believe I've finally found my true mate. I don't want to screw this relationship up though. I want to get to know her first, and then we can be together. I look to my family to see their reaction of seeing Bella. They all look shocked except for Esme. She isn't even looking at Bella. She's too busy drooling over… _Aro_. Well… it looks like Esme found her true mate after all. I always thought Carlisle and her were true mates but I guess not.

I look at Bella and ask if she knew that they were true mates. I get my answer when she sheepishly nods her head. I smile at her adorableness. "_You're so cute." _Her face lights up when I tell her this. Everyone around us is looking between us and Aro and Esme trying to figure out what's going on. I guess we've been talking in our minds instead of out loud. Whoops.

My mate… My Bella. She's beautiful. I can't wait to live my life with her.

Everyone is kind of just standing in the throne room not knowing what to do. Bella clears her throat awkwardly to get everyone's attention.

**Bella's POV**

I clear my throat awkwardly.

"So everyone, I think it is time for everyone to spend some time with their mates."

"But what about the people who don't have mates?" Edward asks, while looking hopefully at me. He really thinks he's my mate. HA! I would rather be mated to a bear than to him.

"Well you can go get acquainted with yourself if you want. I don't really care what you do. Just don't bother me or my mate."

"Fine." He blurs out of the room.

"Why is he so childish? Ugh! Grow up already! He's over a hundred years old and he still acts like a child." I mutter under my breath but obviously everyone could what I said.

"Sooo, beautiful would you like to come with me to my room to talk?" I ask my mate, hoping she will say yes.

"Of course."

We walk towards my room to get to know each other. Hopefully we don't get "distracted" if you know what I mean.

I'm not the one to blame. My mate if gorgeous. I can't wait to get to know her and finally live my forever with her.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Review! -jazz**


End file.
